disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
YHVH’s Divine Hierachy
YHVH’s Divine Hierachy is an independent faction of villainous entities who believe themselves to be the bringers of salvation in the Exoverse, Disney Multiverse and the Omniverse. It is led by YHVH from the Shin Megami Tensei universe from the SEGA multiverse, they are rivals to the Power of the Stars ( who they believe is a faction of idiotic Pagans too busy with ancestor worship and deifying mortal species),The Dark Forces, the Creeping Death, the Demonic Legion, the Null Order, and the Regiment of Nature ( Who they believe is a faction of false gods along with their pagan followers ). History Members * YHVH * Merkabah * Metatron * Angels * Satan * Shekinah * Maria * Amaterasu * Tsukuyomi * Ash/Angela (Black Butler) * Raphael (Supernatural) The 7 Great Chains * Judge Claude Frollo and Enrico Maxwell * Lord Farquaad * Prince Charming (Dreamworks) * The Fairy Godmother (Dreamworks) * Ra's al Ghul * John Kramer Clients/ Followers * Demonic Hugo (Shin Megami Tensei) * Hope (Shin Megami Tensei) * Magus (Shin Megami Tensei) * Order of the Messiah * Thor * Toshiki the Law Hero * Hiroko (Shin Megami Tensei) * Margaret White (Stephen King) * Annie Wilkes (Stephen King) * Ernst Frederick Egin * Imperius (Diablo) * Deacon Blackfire (DC) * Azrael (Gotham) * Gail Peterson (Supernatural) * The Purifiers (Marvel) * the Russian Orthodox Church (World War Z) * Pastor Alvin Cooper (Red State) * Five Points Trinity Church (Red State) * The Bishop (CastleVania) * Bill Cutting (Ganges of New York) * Idrees (The BreadWinner) * Light Yagami * The Shinigamis * Teru Mikami (Death Note) * Kiyomi Takada (Death Note) * Count Cagliostro (Lupin the Third) * Lady Tremaine (2015) * Roy Gribbleston (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) * Adam Sutler (V for Vendetta) * The Cat in the Hat (live-action) * Father Bella (Final Fight: Streetwise) * Uther Pendragon (BBC) * Father Maxi (South Park) * Father Hugh McPhail ( His Dark Materials) * Josh Wheaton (God's Not Dead) * Bibleman (Bibleman: The Animated Adventures) * Reverend Vandergelding (Queer Duck The Movie) See also * YHVH's Divine Hierarchy is ranked number 3 of the biggest threat of the Exoverse, while the Dark Forces are ranked number 1 and the Creeping Death is ranked number 2. * YHVH has a rivalry with God (Dreamworks) who he always thinks is a false god just as any other of his counterparts, and that he's too soft. * They do not allow any gods or YHVH’s counterparts in their faction, due to religious reasons. * They do not allow anyone or is gay, lesbian or any one in the LGBT, due to their homophobia beliefs, but they could send them to The fiery pit of Tartarus to brainwash them into chastity. * God (Chick Tracts) - Even they believe this god is nuts. Except for YHVH because he thinks he’s doing it righteousness even for a false god (to YHVH this god is a false god and vice-versa). * God (Devilman) - He is a rival to YHVH, though both of them are arrogant but God ( Devilman ) wants YHVH out of the picture, and take over his alliance and kick out Light Yagami and the Shinigamis and Demons whom he uses as a scapegoat, because of his hatred for demons, even though he already has his own alliance (The True Elohim) whom are made of counterparts of God (such as YHVH (Seder-Masochism), his right-hand man), and bring his own salvation. * Bhunivelze - He is a rival to YHVH, though Bhunivelze is a demiurge they are both God the father, Lord, and God. He has the Demiurge from the Shin Megami Tensei universe in his alliance. * Unlike God (Chick Tracts) YHVH has anyone who is Christian, Catholic, Jews, Muslims or any Monotheistic religions, but he manipulated them or would sent his angels to get them fight one against the other in his name just for his own sick amusement pleasure. * They believe that the Disney Multiverse is full of satanic rituals because of the magic that realm has, which is why we see Disney is evil stuff all over the internet. But Frollo is an exception because he is not like any Disney characters in that universe. * This Faction also has its own underworld to put victim souls, Hell. Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:YHVH's Divine Hierarchy